Threads of fate BTS
by malyarenko2002
Summary: According to ancient beliefs, there is some thread on which you can see a person's whole life. Everyone has such a thread. It does not depend on the status or how it looks ... Just think how many there are on our planet. And our story is about some of them.


Have you ever imagined that a little note can make a grand difference in the fate of two people?

Let's go back to the very beginning of the confusing story ...

It all started very simply.

Sunday morning. What else could be so beautiful? Add to this a cup of hot tea, then it will become a paradise, especially for the student. But let's clarify - for the average student.

And for the main characters - it's rise at seven in the morning. Now you read it yourself.

7: 00- notified the alarm clock.

Ayano exploded and went into the bathroom. When she arrived, she decided to relieve fatigue and eternal tension. The girl works hard, so the dream, the bathroom and the food is relaxation for her. She can only relax a little. But happiness, alas, does not last forever. Ayano quietly headed for her friend's room. Upon entering, she saw that her sister called was still enjoying a sound sleep.

"She, Sia, get up," Aya said. Seeing that it did not work, she said again, Get up, to whom she said. Sia! - the girl has clearly raised her tone.

"Yeah ... a hard case. How did I wake her up yesterday? "Ayano stood thoughtfully," I remembered, water helped me. Wow, I'll arrange for you, mother of the bitch. - The girl was serious. Ayano quickly went to the kitchen where she took out a glass. She looked at him as a weapon. Gaining water in it, she returned to her sleeping girlfriend.

"I'm talking again ... If you, Mrs. Sia, don't want to wake up." Ayano made a serious face. "My side will have to make a decision. It will unleash our poser, but you need to make a sacrifice. - The girl was already standing with a smile, presenting the face of her friend when she woke up. "One, two, three ~", as soon as the countdown in the girl's head had ended, the glass immediately emptied out. But the alarm system was switched on, more precisely, the screeching of her friend. It's good that they don't have thin walls, otherwise there would be complaints to the police.

\- What have you done? - after her minute squeal, she began to speak. - Do you have any idea what you have done ... I'm all wet and ... I almost gave this Sugar in the face ..

Ayano could not hold back her laughter. Sia looked at her angrily. When the girl stopped laughing, or rather, jiving at her friend, she said:

\- Of course, I understand that one dream can dream twice or three times ... But, every Sunday, and at the same time ... This is already a bust, even for you ...- but then Ayano remembered about that they need to work. The clock is ticking. - In short, it was a sign that you would meet him - as you see, she was a little bit naked with her friend, but she continued - Now raise your lazy ass and go to the bathroom ... I hope you have not forgotten that we are at work .

-Working ... Again. Why is life so unfair? "Sia put a blanket over herself. If you listen well, you could hear her grumbling ..

And her friend just stood and watched Sia, as well as looking for her clothes. It was a typical morning for these two.

Girls know the price of their stay in this world. Every day, after uni, they go to work, where they sit until the night. They spin and spin as much as they can ... Perhaps, if we look from the outside, it will look strange. They always work ... Even their fellow students consider it strange that they save on everything and plough without days off ... To be honest, I myself am in shock, they are strange. And you will understand it, but then .. Probably ... But not the point, let's still go back to these two.

Sonya rose from the bed and, to put it mildly, crawled into the bathroom, leaving behind a mess. The blanket and pillow were on the floor, the girl's phone somehow miraculously ended up on the bed. But Sia just did not pay attention to it. She was glad that she had come to the bathroom. Joy interrupted a toothbrush .. Or rather, her location. It was unknown to the girl. Sia was not taken aback and, breathing a lot of air, shouted:

\- Aya, where's my brush? - she always thought that her friend knows everything in the morning.

"Where I put them, take them there." She shouted back.

\- Or rather?

\- In the bathroom. - for the answer, laughter was still heard.

\- Ha ha ha. Very funny. - the girl made a dissatisfied face, but her friend won't see him right now.

"Okay, I will say, but only under one condition." Ayano has already thought of what she wishes in return.

\- When we come home from work ... - the girl calmed down, holding the intrigue.

"Bozhechki, to which I signed up ... She can hit her head, anything. And I, just looking for a brush."

\- You will clean the apartment. Oh, and make dinner. - it may seem to you that it is not difficult, but there is one big BUT here. And this is Sia. She terribly does not like to cook, for it is not so scary to clean as something to cook. This is a kind of torture for a girl.

There is silence.

"I knew that I would not get anything for nothing. Moreover, from her. Her transactions are something .." - thought Sia and beat herself on the forehead. Showing to herself that she is naughty.

\- Ok ... I have nowhere to go. So ... I accept these conditions. - the girl sighed and pulling the hair at the roots, waited for an answer.

\- In the nightstand, for your new shampoo ... - Ayano shouted.

Sia opened the cabinet and followed the instructions of her friend. You know, she found what she was looking for, but she could not understand why it was here.

"Hey, Ayano!" Sia shouted again, already with a toothbrush in her hands.

\- What else, you can not properly wash your teeth because you forgot where the mirror or toothpaste? - after these words, you could hear this girl's slight laugh.

\- Yes, yes, I'm not so stupid to forget everything ... You better tell me why my brush was in the nightstand ...

\- What are you, really do not remember? - she sighed - Yes, how can you remember, if you were drunk .. However, as always ... Tell me, why are you always taken to a free cocktail from the guys? - Now, I will clarify everything to you .. Sia, she does not drink, but a free cocktail ... who will refuse from this? Frankly speaking, they simply have colleagues in them. Yes, yes, why? Quite simply, these girls work as waitresses, and in their team only they are feminine. And they got into the world ofweird kid.. It happens. More than half of the guys love to play online games, as someone said, "this is not treated." And now, I will tell you why the guys give these things cocktails. Everything is very, very simple.

Once, the girl lured wine and juice. Well, what happens to everyone? The joke is that Sia does not drink, that's why from one glass he got drunk. So it went. The girl took the phone from one of the guys and passed all the games to him, only in two hours. And you know, maybe it does not mean anything, but for some unknown reason, she began to offer cocktails very often. Sia, became a goddess for them, since a drunk girl could go through any game. Who would not like this?

\- I learned to take everything from you free, so let's not, I'm talking to each other in syllables. Then we'll talk, she's the one that we need to work ... So do not bother me to wash.

\- Go have a shower, and then talk to you, how to beat the wall ..

Sia went to wash .. It was a long process. At first she washed her teeth, then she washed her face. If you remember, I said that they save on everything .. Excuse me, I lied a little. This girl has a fetish for everything related to the bath. Many shampoos, masks and it is only for hair. And for the face and body ... I'd rather not say anything, it would be better for everyone. Meanwhile, her friend was preparing breakfast. Ayano decided that butter and cheese sandwiches would do, since there was nothing more in the fridge. What they are saving on is food. In their refrigerator, homemade food is a very rare phenomenon. So, if you want to visit them, eat at home, for you will be hungry. But they always have tea and, if you look good, coffee. The girl turned on the kettle so that she warmed up and started making sandwiches further ... Probably you had a question in your head: "Why does the lazy creature that is now at the bathroom not make sandwiches?" Now I will answer you. When the girls lived in their homeland, they loved to visit each other. Yes, it was fun to live ... But Aya noticed that Sirius cannot be forced to cut or mix something, as it was possible to stay without food .. And because in the morning she makes breakfasts, but sometimes that creature harnesses.

After all her procedures, the girl left the bathroom and went to get dressed. If you look at this, you can say that she is a man-mint, in the literal sense. Why? Her hair is a mint shade, but only up to half. The so-called amber. This girl's real hair color is wheat with transition to white. She can be called a blonde. If you describe the appearance of this blond beauty, you can select blue eyes, which, depending on the weather, change shades. Yes, and there are two moles above her lip ... Her face is very thin. Little snub nose well complements the image of the doll. She also has very pale skin. If you want to call it pale or sugar, then it is better to first make sure that you can run .. This is a warning. The girl's body ... Hmm ... she is slim, but her shoulders and hips are a bit wide, so I'm a little like an hourglass. It is not very tall .. Somewhere under 164 or 165 centimeters. Little ... For this reason, she does not like those who are taller than her. Since today is a working day, Sia wore black jeans and a simple white T-shirt.

She gathered her mint hair in a bun so as not to interfere, and even too long. Wearing a pair of rubber bracelets, the girl went to the kitchen, where Aya was already enjoying sandwiches and finished brewing tea. If we describe Ayano, then it can be noted that she is also of short stature. Unlike Cee, her skin is a "normal" shade. She is brown-haired, but this girl also loves to dye her hair. Aya painted a couple of strands in dark purple .. Do not think that she is all purple, just an image like that. You can still highlight her eyes .. They are are-green, but green colour stands out more there, and hazel is present only near the zenith. Okay, I can describe them for a long time, but I haven't yet told what Ayano is wearing. Brown hair was dressed simply - a grey T-shirt and black jeans. From above, the image was supplemented with a dark blue jacket .. Hair is gathered in a tail on the left side.

\- Well, is Aya ready for work? - Asking, the girl sat at the table.

\- Well, 50/50, I want to sleep. But in essence, what can I say, you have the same condition .. We need rest ..- after speaking in a lazy tone, Ayano, taking her mug, took a sip of tea. "hot tea"

\- No time to rest .. You understand that. Although, I would have slept another day and I would have had enough. - the blonde has utterly yawned spoke.

\- Yeah, adult life hits the weakest points .. Instead of coming from the university and sitting down to study - we are at work. And then, until four in the morning, we take notes. - the brown-haired woman spoke gloomily and displeased.

\- You know, this is better than living in our area, where there is no normal work, no education. We need to rejoice that we were able to enter the universities of Amsterdam. And everything else is the little things that we always cope with ...- Sia, talking, sat down on a chair and took tea, stuffed herself with this drink.

So the girls sat and talked about an unjust world. When they talked, rather had breakfast, they went for shoes. It didn't take long. Taking their little backpacks on the shoulders, the girlfriends stomped to work. They walked on foot. Because of what, it is not known ... Or else they are recklessly spending money on a minibus, or they wanted to keep their figure in good shape ... I still understand them, Amsterdam is a very beautiful city, colourful houses, near which there are always there are channels with water over which bridges pass. The friends lived at the end of the city, as there was cheaper there, and there were more places with work, which is very beneficial for these two.

Thirty minutes walk and the girls on the spot. They quickly dressed and went to work, because customers will not wait.

You know ... Much has changed in the lives of seven guys during the existence of the group

Bts. World fame, recognition, money .. Everything everyone dreams of. This group has achieved all this. Now, their schedules are painted in minutes. They do not even have the right to privacy. But it does not harm them, the guys live their work. Now, young people walked from an airplane, because they just flew to Amsterdam for the last concert in Europe. Here they ended their world tour. The guys were exhausted. But the screams and smiles of the fans made the group smile ... They walked along a corridor made by a crowd of people meeting them.

The guys smiled and waved their hands to greet their fans. And they came together not a little because K-pop has become a popular type in music. Reaching the car, the participants moved to the salon and the vehicle moved to the designated place. If you describe their condition, you can say one thing - the guys are terribly tired, both physically and mentally. Although they were exhausted, some remained strong for dirty tricks.

Nine years have passed since the founding of the group, but the feeling is that they do not change, both externally and in character. Well, here a little bit like that, okay. For example, Tekhen, the beloved and unique cherry boy, became more restrained, spent his money less, why ...? They say with whom you will lead, from that and pick up. Te began to spend more time with Yungi, who, well, very discreet ... - it was a joke. The guy was not so much, but he tried, although Taekhen did it better.

Relationships in the group did not change, everyone was like a family, except that the guys from Daegu became almost best friends. It was a very strange fact. Are they different, what can unite them? It is not clear ... Even, in 2020 they recorded a joint album, which was popular among fans. In general, with these two - everything. They also formulated such a trio as JNaHo, I think you understood from whom it consists. There are guys who stand out for their jokes, habits and style of communication. They are often noticed walking in some shopping centers and other places for entertainment. So, Chiminka and Chonguki stayed in us .. These two have always been the favorites of girls - and they have remained. Guki made Jimin more often to do gymnastics. So they became friends.

Deathly silence tightly stuck in the cabin. The guys, taking their seats, completely relaxed and caught the buzz .. Those who didn't really need this kind of rest were engaged in something. Here Te and Chonguk tormented Mr Sveg's poor hair, which has not yet fallen out. The company did not want to leave the young rapper's mane alone. Hair held as they could. These two were lucky that their hen slept, but it would have flown all .. When they finished the hairstyle for Min Yungi, Chiminka photographed him as a souvenir and threw Bantans into the chat room in order to remember this significant event. The signature was beautiful:

"You're coming, hyung ￣ω￣"

To which Jin replied:

"Yes, he goes, although the hair is pasta, more go Namjun"

"I mean?! (・ _ ・;)" - the leader of the Bantans wrote off.

"And I told you that these are macaroni. But you never listen to me ... (← _ ←) (I never, but I understand more about food, all the more, I need to watch memes at least sometimes (͡ ° ͜ʖ °) "

"Hmm. Now our leader is the leader of the macarons," wrote Chonguk.

"Very, very funny (→ _ →)," Namjun replied.

But their correspondence was interrupted by the most beautiful macaroni (Jung). He stretched lazily and began to chat with them as if nothing had happened. They held back their laughter without saying anything. Yes, and Shuga did not look in the mirror, he was not there .. And everything was fine until Sugar loin took the phone in her hands ..

\- Guys ... - everyone calmed down, waiting for his further action. - Who did this?

Everyone was silent.

\- Well, I already have the answer ..- Tae and Chonguk have calmed down, awaiting their death sentence.

But, to the campaign, Yungi did not understand who did it, because it would be difficult for Jimin to reach him, as the guy is sitting in front. But he threw everything at him because he threw the post.

\- Jimin, aren't you ashamed? You know that they are barely holding on, and you are doing my haircut, unfinished hairdresser.

"Hyung, your hair is immortal, so let our Jimin train on your hair ..- stood up in defence of Jimin, TeTe." Still, it's his prank.

\- And I will pray for the life of your hair on your head ..- with folded hands and making a good face, added Chonguk.

\- Amen ..- said two younger members of the group.

While Jungi was reprimanding everyone, the guys did not notice how they arrived at the hotel. There they laid out their belongings and moved to the concert stage, where they began to rehearse their dances ...

Already, there was a change of our girls who cleaned up the institution, Sia already thought that she would cook. After all, then you still have to clean search in the kitchen, but this did not lead her into a joyful mood. Ayano was the happiest hamster. After all, today all the responsibilities are shifting onto Sei's shoulders. With a contented face, she quickly did her assignment. But then a gang of people came, or rather their friends.

\- HHM .. And why are you not ready yet? said the white-haired boy. But if you take a good look, you can see on his bang three strands of blue color that complement his mane, he was "fashionably" trimmed. Alex liked to stand out, so he shaved one part of his hair near his temple, but at the same time left a long fringe. He also had pierced eyebrows and pierced ears. It can also be noted that the young man has beautiful brown eyes that he hides under the lenses of red and black. The height of the guy does not prevent him from communicating with Siya and Ayano, although his height is 186 centimeters. Yes, and thin as a skeleton. But he found an approach to the girls, and they often help him to express himself ... What do you say .. Stylists ...

\- In terms of? - in misunderstanding, two girls asked him.

"Didn't you read the messages?" The guy wanted to say, but a cute girl interrupted him by the name of Mirajane. What can I say about her? She is strange, like her friends. At first glance, it is very modest and does not stand out, unless of course, you look closely. On her hands a lot of tattoos, a different plan. There you can find inscriptions and wolves, and of course - flowers, on which the girl is just crazy. It is not particularly long

red hair, I would even say that it is closer to the square. The girl's eyes were a grey-blue hue. She was shorter than Seah. Very incomprehensible character attracted the attention of these two to this girl. "Everything is clearly written there."

\- Oh .. Okay, I thought so, that they would not read ..- the strange guy, whose name is Jackson, spoke. This young man looks a lot like an unknown hacker from a movie, only more beautiful. Dark brown hair and very dark eyes ... Yes, and his face seemed fashioned by famous sculptors. Thin features always attracted attention, but only these two girls did not betray this value. Once they beat him because he played with the feelings of other girls. So they changed his life and his views on the young lady. Of course, he was taller than all of them and, therefore, in Sia there was another reason to beat him. Although the use of force from these two individuals was the beginning of their acquaintance.

\- In a word .. I found tickets for the performance of your favourite band, which is giving a concert today in our city ... - but then a blonde (man-mint) interrupted him.

\- I will not go, I have no money for concerts ..

"Me too," Aya said. - You could just sit somewhere ..- after the green-eyed was silent, Sia continued her words:

\- You know that we will not spend money on anything ... Namely: concerts, gaming halls, and walk into a restaurant ..- having said it in all seriousness, the girl thrust chairs under the table.

\- Oh .. Why, you are so problematic ..- Alex said utterly unsteady head.

\- Yes, I agree with this fact .. But I have already paid for the tickets, so do not let it go. - said the creation of sculptors, and he stuck out five tickets to show the girls. These same young ladies looked with a certain overexposed gaze.

\- Now you will definitely go with us, otherwise I will not forgive you. You always refuse, but not today. Otherwise, I will be offended. Mirajane said in a serious tone.

The girls looked at each other, as if communicating by telepathy, after which they waved their heads in agreement and exhaled.

\- Okay, so be it .. Let's go with you ..- "Lucky, This ... And I hoped so ..." - Only, you will help us, remove everything here.

They agreed. The work went quickly and they did not have time to blink, as they were already in the girls' house. The young ladies went to change clothes, and Alex, by his stupid habit, climbed into their fridge, waiting for a miracle ... But luck was clearly not on his side. Jackson began to laugh, and Mirajane was devoting a guy to a new belief in the refrigerator, in which there was never food. In fact, there was its own atmosphere.

And the girls in the meantime managed to change clothes. Ayano wore the grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. She also separated her loose hair and brushed it in front, wearing a grey cap. The makeup was simple - black arrows and a light shade that was hard to see. It was not without earrings that she adored. Today she decided to wear blue-coloured triangles, the same girl put on her sneakers. But she lingered in the room, looking for a little box. "And where could I put it?"

Sia was dressed in a black top with indecent lettering, and on top was her favorite black leather jacket. Wearing black jeans with cuts on her knees, Sia looked around for a brush. The disappearance was revealed quickly. This young lady's hair has dissolved and wore a black mask. This is all that the girl wore with accessories. She also took black and white sneakers before going out. She was already planning to leave her room, when suddenly Jackson knocked on the door. Blue-eyed opened, with the words:

\- What brought you to my room?

\- I would like to offer you a deal or an argument, think what you want ..- the guy came into the girl's room, after which he flopped on her bed.

"So what's the deal?" - with confusion looked Sia on the guy.

\- I would like you to write a sheet to your favorite artist. But not simple, but one that hooked him ...- with a kind of smirk, Jackson said.

\- Why do you need it? - Even with great misunderstanding, the girl looked at her friend. She sometimes did not understand him, because this guy could blurt out or come up with something that ordinary people would not think of. So at times he scared her.

\- Oh .. But why can not you just, without interrogation, do what I ask. - the guy twisted his face a little twisted. - Okay, then I will buy you your Overwatch, which you wanted so much, but didn't buy yourself .. your followers will be happy to see how you play this game ..- said as if the girl had no choice.

\- It is tempting, however ..- blonde thought. Still, get the game for some letter, especially since she has long told her subscribers that she will write a review for this game. But no hands do not reach and there is no money for this. Having stood in minutes of meditation, she said - Okay, so be it ..- exhaled the girl and sat down at the table where she took out a paper of paint, a brush and a pencil. At first she carefully drew the letters, and after she began to paint them out, because she did not want to show her real handwriting.

"I knew that you would accept my application." The boy smiled and pumped from one side to the other ... Strange dude .. But, as I already said: "With whom you lead, you will get from that." Excellent phrase, so remember it.

The girl, writing her "message", waited until it was dry, after which she carefully read it and carefully put it in her mini backpack.

\- Come on, and the feeling that you pick up my bed.

\- She is very comfortable ..- Jackson lazily got up and followed the girl who had already left her room and was waiting for him.

So they all gathered, but there was not enough brown hair with a purple strand in her hair. She kept looking for the box. She searched for her for a long time, as someone in her room cleaned and that someone, she mixed everything up. But let me not specify who it was. Yet she found her. Taking it, she came to her friends. After, they are a friendly company, went to the car. Two hours later, they arrived at the stadium where the concert was to be held. But when they were in transport, everyone thought about his own.

The girls thought about how to give their little gifts. Mira, on the other hand, thought that Alex would not get lost like last time. When they just three went to a concert. Then he and Jackson looked for him.

Jackson thought about how everything would turn out with that letter. And what will be the consequences? And Chelkasty (Alex) thought it was good to have friends like these departing people.

After giving the tickets to the cashier, they went inside, where there was their own atmosphere. And a bunch of fans. That brought the guys a little into shock since they didn't think that these are so popular among the female. Sometimes, they met guys. And they were glad that they were not alone. Taking their seats, they waited for the show. It was not long in coming. As soon as seven guys appeared on the scene, you could hear the shouts and screams of the fans. But when the guys started to sing, everyone calmed down to enjoy their songs. They were beautiful, as were their performers. This concert was great because everyone enjoyed it, and the most important thing is that the guys were at their best but as always. Sometimes it was possible to notice how the singers caught the buzz, from what they sing, what else is needed for happiness?

The concert ended, but the guys decided to hold a fan meeting as it was their last concert in Europe. Their tour ended here. A lot of fans came, the guys talked and gave them their autographs. Our heroines also went there. Ayano did not dare to approach her beloved singer for a long time, but still, having overcome her doubts, she approached him. Te, as always, sat and gave his smile. But then, a girl came up to him, which had very beautiful green eyes. He froze for a couple of minutes. The girl interrupted his state of shock by handing him a box.

\- They will suit you. - after these words, the girl quickly disappeared like a ninja. The guy opened the box and saw the jewelry, namely earrings. We will see their appearance later.

Sia took autographs, almost all Bantans, even made a selfie with Wee. But all this time she did not put on a mask since she did not see any need for it. But when it came time to give the letter, then her face was covered with a mask. When Jungi saw the girl, he was slightly surprised, because her clothes attracted his attention a little, namely, that she covered her face.

"I will ask you, young lady, a question .. If you don't mind, of course." Said Shuga, with a slightly suspicious tone. "Why, do you need a mask?"

\- BUT? This, I'm a little unwell. In this and dressed her, so as not to infect you. After all, I wanted so much to get to your concert ... - lying and not blushing, she was still trying to make her voice a little hoarse so that her lies looked like the truth. - A and more ... - Sia took out a letter and handed it to the Sugar Reper. He accepted it, but as soon as he began to read it, the girl washed away. And he translated only the last words in the letter "Will you teach me to play the piano?"

So that mysterious girl appeared in their life that they would be looking for ...


End file.
